Nos encontraremos de nuevo
by Kurtie
Summary: Kurt y Sebastian han vivido en un pequeño paraíso desde que tienen memoria. No saben cómo llegaron allí y nunca han intentado dejarlo. Todo es perfecto, solos ellos dos, hasta que algo cambia. (Este one shot ya lo había subido hace un tiempo, pero tuve que quitarlo por razones personales. Así que aquí está otra vez) Advertencias: Suicidio y personaje muerto.


_¡Hola!_

_Ok, esto salió de la nada (como todo lo que escribo) y fue inspirado en la canción Little Talks de Of Monsters And Men, la cual recomiendo fuertemente escuchar. No lo considero un Song Fic pero creo que muchos lo harán. La historia está basada totalmente en la letra de la canción, literalmente (Y cuando digo "literalmente", lo digo en serio)._

_Algunas cosas que deben saber antes de leer:_

_Sebastian y Kurt se encuentran viviendo en una casa en mitad de la nada. El mundo en el que viven es el nuestro, solo que por alguna razón ellos terminaron en aquel lugar, tal vez a la edad de 6 años (antes vivieron en sociedad); ahí la razón por la que conocen algunas cosas. No exploré la razón por la que están ahí, así que pueden imaginarla si quieren._

_Lo entenderán mejor cuando lean. No obstante, habrá algunas notas al final, por si tienen alguna duda._

_Clasificado como M por menciones de sexo y actos sexuales._

_¡Disfruten!_

* * *

><p><em>No me gusta caminar alrededor de esta vieja y vacía casa.<em>

_Entonces toma mi mano, caminaré contigo, querido._

-Toma mi mano-Dijo el chico extendiendo su pequeña y frágil mano. Sus hermosos ojos azules verdosos brillaban con algo muy parecido a felicidad mientras caminaban por los pasillos de aquella casa que habían compartido desde que tenía memoria.

Sebastian obedeció y tomó la mano que se le ofrecía. Caminaban lentamente para que Kurt no se agotara tan rápido. El roble debajo de sus pies chillaba con cada paso y, aunque estaban acostumbrados a que los pequeños sonidos retumbaran como estruendos en aquella casa, Sebastian sentía que pronto no lo soportaría.

La mano de Kurt en la suya era cálida y suave, y Sebastian se preguntaba cómo se sentiría sostener la mano de alguien más. La sensación de _tocar_ a Kurt era lo único que conocía. Habían vivido en aquella casa desde que tenían conocimiento; solo ellos dos, el enorme campo de flores afuera de la propiedad y el pequeño rio más allá de las montañas. Nunca habían intentado irse, tenían todo lo que necesitaban allí y se tenían el uno al otro (Sin contar que a ambos les daba miedo todas las _cosas_ que pudiera haber allá afuera); pero a pesar de nunca haber visto a otra persona, Kurt y Sebastian sospechaban que había mas vida mas allá del mar de flores multicolor.

Durante los últimos días Kurt había empezado a verse cansado. Al principio solo había sido un pequeño desmayo mientras recolectaba la comida en el jardín, luego empezó a trasbocar todo alimento, a perder el cabello y por ultimo, empezó a dejar de moverse como antes. Correr por el campo de flores le resultaba más difícil. Sebastian había notado el deterioro del cuerpo de Kurt, había notado como los ojos azules perdían brillo y como todo el cuerpo del castaño se apagaba lentamente. Algo estaba cambiando dentro del cuerpo del otro chico y Sebastian presentía que no era bueno, nada bueno.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la enorme puerta en la entrada y Kurt suspiró. Extrañaba el sol, el aire fresco y el embriagante olor de las flores. Había pasado mucho tiempo dentro de la casa descansando y había olvidado lo mucho que amaba el viento en su cara. Sebastian se sentó a su lado y pasó su mano alrededor de la cintura del otro chico, en parte por mantenerlo lo más cerca posible y en parte para que no cayera.

-Bas, mi cuerpo se debilita…creo que moriré- Dijo Kurt poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero.

_Algunos días ni siquiera puedo confiar en mí mismo._

_Me está matando verte así._

Sebastian tragó fuertemente, reprimiendo la ola de dolor que le causaba oír aquellas palabras que, aunque sabía que vendrían, no estaba preparado para enfrentar aun.

-No digas eso- Susurró.

-No puedo caminar bien, mi cabello se esta cayendo, vomito todo lo que como, mi cuerpo pesa cinco veces menos y… ya ni siquiera puedo comer por mi mismo- Kurt suprimió un sollozo y dejo que algunas lagrimas hicieran su camino a través de sus mejillas-. Sabes que es verdad.

Hubo un gran silencio y Sebastian pensó que era hora de finalmente decir lo que había estado en su cabeza por varios días.

-¿Crees que… que deberíamos _ir_?- Preguntó cuidadosamente.

Kurt no necesitaba más explicación para saber que Sebastian hablaba de ir al exterior, de buscar otros seres humanos. Pero aquel instinto que le había indicado como usar muchas cosas en la casa y las cosas que encontraba dentro de la tierra y los arboles, le decía que eso era peligroso. No podía evitar pensar que perdería a Sebastian si buscaban más gente. Le aterrorizaba la idea de dejar aquel hermoso lugar y la tranquilidad de la que disfrutaban, para ir en busca de algo que ni siquiera estaban seguros de que existiera, y sin tener la menor idea de cómo es el mundo exterior.

-No, temo que eso seria peligroso. Siento que te perderé si vamos allá- Dijo Kurt llorando abiertamente esta vez.

-Pero si no buscamos ayuda, yo seré el que te pierda- Dijo Sebastian, zafando su mano del agarre de Kurt y poniéndolas a cada lado del rostro del otro chico, obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos-. Eres todo lo que conozco… no quiero estar solo, no quiero estar sin ti.

Kurt no sabía qué decir. Era cierto que si el se moría, Sebastian se quedaría completamente solo, o al menos eso era lo que suponía. No sabía con exactitud lo que significaba la muerte, solo sabia que era triste. Sabia que si mueres te iras al cielo azul, que te saldrán alas y volaras mas allá de las nubes y serás feliz.

La muerte era una de las pocas cosas que _sabia _desde siempre, no recordaba cómo lo aprendió, pero lo sabía. Al igual que los nombres de algunas cosas, el lenguaje en si y su propio nombre. A veces tenia sueños en los que veía más gente, a gente con cabello largo y erupciones en el pecho, con voz más aguda que la suya y ropa diferente, más corta. En aquellos sueños, una de esas personas (más grandes) lo tomaba en brazos y lo besaba, mientras que otra persona igual de grande a la primera pero con cabello más corto, decía su nombre y también lo besaba. Kurt creía que las personas de cabello más largo y erupciones en el pecho se llamaban mujeres, pero no podía estar seguro.

Podía recordar a la perfección el sonido de la voz de aquellas personas y el sentimiento de calidez que le transmitían, aquel mismo sentimiento que sentía cuando Sebastian lo abrazaba antes de dormir. También podía recordar que aquellas dos personas se tomaban de las manos, presionaban sus labios con los del otro y se decían "te amo" mutuamente. Se veían felices, mucho. Y lo entendía, sabia por qué sonreían al tocar sus labios, lo había hecho con Sebastian y podía dar testimonio de aquel hermoso sentimiento. Sebastian también tenia sueños como esos, solo que en los suyos las dos personas gritaban mucho. Los sueños de Sebastian no eran felices como los de Kurt, aquellas personas no se besaban, no se decía "te amo"; pero gracias a ellos podía recordar la imagen de más seres humanos, su propio nombre y el de varias cosas.

Era aquel momento en el día en el que el sol no hacia que Kurt se mareara, pero aun se podía sentir su calidez. Aun había luz, el cielo lucia hermoso y…melancólico, de cierta manera.

-Quiero ir- Dijo Kurt. No había notado el largo tiempo en el que habían estado sentados allí en las escaleras, tomados de las manos-. Ahí- Señaló hacia el árbol de manzanas que estaba en medio del campo de flores, a unos cuantos metros de la casa.

-Esta bien- Sebastian tomó a Kurt de los hombros y lo ayudó a levantarse lenta y cuidadosamente.

Ambos chicos caminaron hasta el gran árbol y se sentaron bajo él, embriagándose con el aroma de las flores y el cálido sol de la tarde.

Kurt respiró profundamente y se acercó a Sebastian, quien volteó a mirarlo. Kurt pudo claramente ver la tristeza en aquellos ojos verde esmeralda. El corazón de Kurt se comprimió y desesperadamente posó sus labios en los del otro chico, buscando animarlo. Sebastian no tardó en responder, puso su mano en la cintura de Kurt y lo acercó, tan desesperado como el otro chico, solo quería dejar de pensar que probablemente perdería a Kurt, a su todo.

No podía recordar todas las veces que habían hecho esto mismo. Desde el día en que Kurt lo inició, Sebastian no había querido parar, se sentía muy bien como para hacerlo. Su voz estaba cambiando, estaba volviéndose mas profunda, cuando Kurt y el habían hecho _eso _por primera vez. No tenia sentido del tiempo y, aunque sabía que había pasado mucho desde eso, lo recordaba como si hubiera sido el día anterior:

Todo había empezado justo así, besándose. Sebastian había abierto su boca cuando una sensación de placer recorrió su cuerpo, y Kurt había explorado su boca instintivamente usando su lengua. Nunca lo habían hecho de esa manera, la lengua era nueva y a Sebastian le encantaba. Podía recordar también como su miembro se había endurecido al igual que el de Kurt, aun podía sentir el placer casi doloroso que nublo su mente cuando Kurt tomo su pene entre sus manos. Recordaba a la perfección la mirada tímida de Kurt y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Todo seguía fresco en su memoria.

Aquella vez estaban desnudos, y Sebastian sintió que debía hacer algo, que quería hacerlo. No supo cómo pasó o por qué supo qué hacer, pero había introducido su pene en el trasero de Kurt, quien gimió ruidosamente. Al principio, Sebastian estaba horrorizado de pensar que le había hecho daño a Kurt así que rápidamente trató de salir, pero el chico lo detuvo. Su mirada estaba llena de algo que hacia que el pene de Sebastian pulsara de dolor, su expresión no era de sufrimiento y tenia una sonrisa tímida en sus labios que contrastaba fuertemente con su mirada. Sebastian entendió que Kurt quería seguir, que no tenía dolor. Sin embargo, hubo un momento en el que Sebastian y Kurt estaban tan frustrados por no sentir nada que empezaron a moverse rápidamente hasta que sintieron que explotarían de placer. Algo salió de su cuerpo y del de Kurt luego de eso, Kurt lucia cansado y Sebastian lo había besado suavemente hasta quedar dormidos entre las flores, en ese mismo lugar, debajo del mismo árbol.

Al siguiente día y durante varios más, Kurt no pudo caminar normalmente, pero lo habían hecho de nuevo luego de un tiempo. Kurt había hecho lo que Sebastian la segunda vez, y el chico de ojos verdes entendió por qué Kurt no pudo caminar bien luego de hacerlo. No obstante, después de mucha práctica, tanto Kurt como Sebastian descubrieron muchas cosas nuevas.

Kurt suspiró en el beso y Sebastian sintió el sabor salado de lágrimas, pero no estaba seguro si eran las suyas o si era Kurt quien lloraba. No se molesto en abrir sus ojos para averiguarlo, en cambio, tomó al otro chico más fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Bas, quiero…_eso_, otra vez- Dijo Kurt separándose de Sebastian lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos. Kurt estaba sonrojado y, efectivamente, era quien lloraba.

Sebastian trató de no pensar que tal vez esta seria la última vez que lo harían, y obedeció. Recostó a Kurt suavemente sobre la hierba y lo miró una vez más. Su cabello estaba ligeramente desarreglado, sus mejillas estaban rosadas al igual que su nariz, sus ojos vidriosos reflejaban la luz y hacían que el azul verdoso en ellos resaltara. La luz del sol de la tarde caía gentilmente sobre él; y las flores rosadas y amarillas a su alrededor hacían que la imagen luciera desgarradoramente preciosa. Kurt se veía perfecto.

Por un momento, Sebastian olvidó que en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Kurt quedaba poco cabello, que había bolsas debajo de sus ojos y que estaba más delgado. En sus ojos, Kurt se veía más hermoso que nunca. Una lágrima de muchas escapó de sus ojos y recorrió todo el camino hasta caer por su mentón al ver la sonrisa de Kurt. Sonreía como si no estuviera el borde de la muerte, como si no le importara, como si fuera feliz.

-Estoy feliz- Dijo Kurt como si hubiera leído la mente de Sebastian-, ¿Sabes? En uno de mis sueños aquellas personas se decían "te amo" y lucían felices cuando el otro lo decía de vuelta- Sebastian asintió porque recordaba cuando Kurt le había contado eso-. Nunca he entendido qué significan esas palabras, pero la expresión que ellos tenían era de pura felicidad y… amor. Yo…yo te amo, Sebastian. Aunque no sepa con exactitud qué significa eso. Se que tal vez no sabemos qué hay más allá de las montañas, pero se que tuve el mejor de los tiempos a tu lado; que aunque no entiendo qué estamos viviendo o cómo llegamos aquí, ni mucho menos qué nos espera, tu eres mi todo y cada momento contigo fue feliz… la tristeza es nueva en mi ¿Sabes? No sabia cómo se sentía- Kurt soltó una pequeña risa mientras lloraba descontroladamente- te amo, te amo, te amo.

Tanto Kurt como Sebastian lloraban fuertemente, ninguno quería creer que aquellas palabras sonaban más como una despedida que como una declaración. La partida estaba cerca y ambos lo sabían.

_Pronto todo habrá terminado, enterrado con nuestro pasado_

-Yo también te amo- Dijo Sebastian entre lágrimas-. Desearía para detener la muerte… está matándome el verte así. No quiero que te vayas…no quiero estar solo.

_Ahora estamos desgarrados, desgarrados, desgarrados,_

_No hay nada que podamos hacer_

Sebastian se acercó a Kurt y lo abrazó fuertemente. La brisa rozó su espalda amablemente y las manos de Kurt acariciaron su cabello.

-Sebastian, tócame- Susurró Kurt en su oído.

Se separó de él y vio que su compañero sonreía. No necesitó que Kurt se lo dijera para saber que el chico quería esto más que nada, necesitaba ese pedacito de felicidad justo ahora, necesitaba darle esa alegría. Volvió a besar a Kurt y sus labios se sentían más suaves que nunca.

Mientras le quitaba la ropa a Kurt y seguía con la suya, por la mente de Sebastian pasó un pensamiento nuevo. Sebastian deseó que el tiempo se detuviera, lo único que quería era estar así de cerca a Kurt por siempre. Que el sol dejara de ocultarse y las flores de marchitarse, que la muerte se detuviera y le permitiera tener a Kurt por toda la eternidad.

No obstante, eso no pasó. Las sombras seguían creciendo y el aire se hacia cada vez mas frio. Sebastian puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Kurt y lo besó desesperadamente. La excitación subía y de repente ya no hacia frio. Sebastian besó cada pequeña parte del cuerpo de Kurt y éste gemía suavemente.

Mientras Sebastian acariciaba su cuerpo, Kurt abrió los ojos y miró al cielo a través de las hojas del manzano. En algún momento, saldrían alas de su espalda y volaría más allá de las nubes rojas del atardecer. Todo el cielo tenia un hermoso tono rosa y, con el placer que sentía en el momento, Kurt se preguntó si tal vez ese era el mejor momento que había vivido. Cuando Sebastian introdujo uno de sus dedos en el, supo que si lo era.

_Los gritos suenan todos iguales._

Kurt gemía sin contenerse, gritando y haciendo sonidos secos. Estaba tan acostumbrado a gritar, el dolor en su cuerpo era constante, y algunas veces lo mantenía despierto en las noches.

_Las escaleras crujen mientras duermo,_

_Me mantienen despierto_

_Es la casa diciéndote que cierres los ojos_

Los gemidos fueron arrastrados por el viento y se perdieron entre los millones de flores a su alrededor. Ambos lanzaron un último sonido de placer y Sebastian colapso sobre el cuerpo de Kurt. Yacieron en silencio, lado a lado, hasta que la luna apareció en el cielo y ambos chicos temblaban de frio.

Esa noche en cama, Sebastian observo a Kurt al dormir. El solo hecho de que Kurt pudiera dormir sin despertarse de dolor o diciendo que el sonido de la casa lo mantenía despierto; era algo que asustaba y a la vez alegraba a Sebastian. Lo alegraba porque Kurt estaba tranquilo, descansando. Y lo asustaba porque se veía demasiado tranquilo, _casi muerto_. Sino fuera por el sonido de su respiración, Sebastian hubiera creído lo peor.

Lo miro detenidamente, pensando en las cosas por las que había pasado. El chico dormía plácidamente junto a él, con sus brazos alrededor de Sebastian y su cabeza en su pecho. Lucia tranquilo (_casi muerto_) y tan inocente, Sebastian no pudo evitar llorar al recordar al pequeño Kurt que le había hecho un adorno de flores cuando eran mas pequeños.

_Solíamos jugar afuera cuando éramos jóvenes_

_Y estábamos llenos de vida y llenos de amor._

Sebastian recordaba cuando ambos eran pequeños, cuando corrían y jugaban en el campo hasta que se metía el sol. Como ellos descubrieron _todo_: las cosas que habían en la casa, sus cuerpos, las frutas y demás alimentos; y así mismo, podía recordar específicamente aquella ocasión en la que Kurt había descubierto las toneladas de telas y ropas en un cuarto del ultimo piso de la casa (Al que nunca iban, debido a la inmensa oscuridad del lugar). Cuan feliz se veía rodeado de tantos colores y texturas. Desde entonces, Kurt se ocupó de hacerles ropa a ambos y, aunque Sebastian encontraba mucha de la ropa que hacia Kurt extraña, la usaba para hacerlo feliz.

Recordaba también aquella ocasión en la que encontraron el gran rio más allá del campo de flores. Kurt había entrado al agua, sintió un pequeño pinchazo en la punta del pie y salió corriendo hacia los brazos de Sebastian. Ambos vieron que había pequeños seres moviéndose dentro del agua y jamás se atrevieron a ir allí de nuevo, temiendo que hubiera más peligros en el mundo exterior.

El sonido de la risa de Kurt y la imagen de un pequeño niño desnudo corriendo entre las flores invadieron la mente de Sebastian. Dejó caer mas lagrimas y lloró en silencio mientras se aferraba a Kurt. Finalmente, quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Sebastian despertó en una cama vacía. Pasó sus manos sobre las sabanas para buscar a Kurt y, al no encontrarlo abrió sus ojos, mientras lo peor cruzaba su mente. _Murió_, pensó sintiendo lagrimas formarse en sus ojos.

De repente, oyó el sonido del llanto de Kurt viniendo del pasillo y salió desesperado de la cama.

_Algunos días no se si estoy bien o estoy mal._

_Tu mente te está jugando trucos, querido._

-¡¿Kurt?!- gritó.

-Bas- Escuchó. Salió de la habitación y se encontró con la imagen de Kurt en el piso. Estaba sentado, sus manos temblaban y vomitaba de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa? Estoy justo aquí ¿Estas bien?- Sebastian se acercó a Kurt y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-No… pude llegar al baño, lo siento- Dijo con dificultad. Sebastian instantáneamente sintió que Kurt estaba mas caliente de lo normal y lo levantó.

-No te preocupes por eso. Vamos, te llevaré a la cama.

-No,- protestó- quiero ir afuera.

-No, eso te hará más daño. Mírate, luces terrible. Sabia que no debí dejarte salir ayer- Dijo Sebastian fírmenme, dispuesto a conservar la vida de Kurt todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

-Bas, por favor… te lo ruego- Dijo Kurt débilmente.

Algo en los ojos de Kurt le dijo que esto no era nada bueno. Lucia mas cansado y mas débil que en los anteriores días. Temía que empeorara, pero ese algo que no podía nombrar en los ojos azules, le decía que debía obedecer.

-Esta bien- Dijo Sebastian finalmente. Levantó a Kurt cuidadosamente y, sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa, lo llevó al viejo manzano.

El clima era fresco y las hojas del árbol no permitían que el sol dañara a Kurt.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Preguntó Sebastian. Cuando Kurt asintió, se levantó para bajar algunas manzanas del árbol-. Toma- Dijo pasándole una a Kurt.

-Gracias- susurró.

Hubo un enorme silencio mientras ambos chicos comían. Kurt miró al cielo y, por la posición del sol, supo que a esa hora solían comer la segunda comida del día. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Sebastian y volvió a ver el cielo azul. Sabia que el momento estaba cerca, su cuerpo se lo decía a gritos. Tomó la mano de Sebastian y la levantó para besarla.

-Hace unos días- Comenzó Sebastian-, soñé otra vez con aquella persona. Esa persona me cantaba algo que entiendo pero en otras palabras, como en otro idioma. Su voz era suave y me tranquilizaba..

-¿Puedes recordarla?- preguntó Kurt.

-Si ¿Quieres que la cante?- Kurt asintió y Sebastian lo acomodó en su pecho, recostándolo. Tomo aire y respiro profundamente, dejando que cualquiera que fuera el significado de aquella canción llegara a Kurt, que el mismo cálido sentimiento llegara a él.

_Brille, brille, petite étoile _

_(Estrellita dónde estás)_

_Dis-moi, dis-moi, qui tu es._

_(Me pregunto quién serás.)_

_Tout en haut du firmament_

_(En el cielo o en el mar)_

_Tu as l'éclat d'un diamant._

_(Un diamante de verdad.)_

_Brille, brille, petite étoile _

_(Estrellita dónde estás)_

_Dis-moi, dis-moi, qui tu es_

_(Me pregunto quién serás.)_

La voz de Sebastian era suave, pero su cuerpo estaba tenso. Cuando volvió a cantar, Kurt pudo notar que su voz se estaba rompiendo. Sintió agua caer sobre su cabeza y no tuvo que girar para saber que eran lagrimas. Sebastian cantó la canción una y otra vez, en cada una de ellas las palabras se hacían menos audibles debido al llanto. Kurt miraba el cielo azul pensando en su partida, llorando y oyendo el latir del corazón de Sebastian; cuando sus ojos se cerraron.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con Sebastian, su cara llena de lágrimas y sus gritos desesperados. Fijó su mirada en el cielo y éste era rosa, era el atardecer.

_Sólo déjame ir, nos volveremos a ver pronto._

-¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! ¡Kurt!- Gritaba- Despierta, Kurt.

-Bas- Dijo Kurt. Notó que el solo hecho de hablar dolía, así que se detuvo por un momento- Déjame ir, nos encontraremos de nuevo.

-Por favor, Kurt…no- Suplicaba. Sebastian lloraba fuertemente, temblaba con intensidad y sacudía su cabeza sin parar.

_Hay una vieja voz en mi cabeza_

_Que me está frenando_

_Pues dile que echo de menos nuestras pequeñas conversaciones _

Kurt cerró sus ojos una vez más pero la voz de Sebastian lo detenía, llamándolo, rogándole volver. Abrió los ojos una vez más y sonrió.

-Te amo, Sebastian- Sintió las manos del chico en su rostro y sus labios en los suyos- Gracias por todo, Bas. He sido realmente feliz a tu lado.

-Yo también te amo, te amo mucho Kurt.

_No escuches ninguna palabra de lo que digo_

-Déjame ir, Sebastian. Nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo. Te amo- Fue lo ultimo que Kurt pronunció antes de cerrar sus ojos una ultima vez. Durante sus últimos segundos de vida, Kurt sintió que se elevaba, aun podía sentir a Sebastian. Oh, su amado Sebastian. Odiaba dejarlo, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer. Era hora. Lo esperaría allí arriba y lo besaría cuando se reencontraran.

Su último pensamiento fue Sebastian. Su cabello oscuro, sus ojos verdes, so tono de voz engreído, sus suaves caricias, sus dulces labios, su tiempo juntos y su amor por él.

_-Te esperaré, Sebastian-_

El cuerpo de Kurt estaba frio y el cielo se había oscurecido para cuando Sebastian dejo de llorar. Miró el cuerpo del otro chico y no podía creerlo. Siempre pensó que cuando muriera, el cuerpo de Kurt iba a volar al cielo; pero ahí estaba, no se movía, no respiraba, nada.

_Te has ido, ido, ido lejos._

_Te vi desaparecer._

_Todo lo que queda es un fantasma de ti_

Con la mente prácticamente en blanco y sin saber qué sentir, Sebastian se sentó al lado de Kurt, sosteniendo su fría mano. Miró a su alrededor y cada lugar le recordaba a tiempos felices, a tiempos con Kurt. De repente, se dio cuenta de que _todo_ lo que conocía le recordaba a Kurt, incluso su existencia en si misma.

_-Déjame ir, nos encontraremos de nuevo-_

Las palabras de Kurt se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. El viento corría pero Sebastian no podía sentir nada que no fuera la mano sin vida de Kurt, temía que si la soltaba éste se iría físicamente.

No podía contar el tiempo que había pasado cuando una idea cruzó su mente. Dudando y con mucho esfuerzo soltó la mano de Kurt y corrió a la casa. Recordaba haber visto esa _cosa_ un día mientras jugaban, pero no sabia qué era. Tomó varias bellotas de la caja que Kurt había dicho que no debía tocar, y corrió hasta el árbol de nuevo. Tomó el cuerpo de Kurt y, en medio de la fría noche, Sebastian caminó hasta el rio cerca a las montañas.

Allí estaba la _cosa_, en la orilla del rio. Sebastian deposito el cuerpo de Kurt en la cosa cuidadosamente. Tomó muchas flores y las puso alrededor de su amado, ubicando una rosa blanca en el cabello castaño.

_-Déjame ir, nos encontraremos de nuevo-_

Una y otra vez se repetían en su mente mientras llenaba de flores aquel viejo _bote_.

Cuando terminó, Sebastian entró en él, recostándose al lado de Kurt y tomando su mano. Le dio un último beso gentil en los labios e ingirió el montón de bellotas. Recordaba cuando había encontrado aquellas pequeñas bolas moradas, Sebastian había vomitado por días y su estomago dolía constantemente. Kurt había cuidado de él y pronto se sintió mejor. Sabía que había mejorado porque solo comió una de las muchas que encontró. Cuando le comentó esto al otro chico, él decidió guardarlas en la caja.

Ahora, Sebastian usaba un enrome tronco para impulsar el bote y enviarlo al agua junto a la corriente. Con lágrimas en sus ojos y más decidido que nunca en toda su vida, repitió las últimas palabras de Kurt en voz alta:

_-Déjame ir, nos encontraremos de nuevo-_

Cuando estuvo seguro de que la barca flotaba en el agua y se movía lentamente con ella, volvió a recostarse al lado de Kurt, tomando su mano y mirando su pacifico rostro.

_Ahora espera, espera, espera por mí_

_Por favor pasea por ahí_

_Te veré cuando me duerma._

-Espérame, Kurt. Quédate ahí, te veré pronto- Pronunció Sebastian antes de mirar al cielo por última vez, moviéndose, alejándose. El sol de asomaba por el oriente y el azul de las alturas era profundo. Sebastian juró que los estaba absorbiendo lentamente. Sus manos temblaban, su visión fallaba y sintió que no podía respirar. Era el momento.

Hizo un enorme esfuerzo por mirar a Kurt, quería que lo último que viera fuera él y solo él. El chico parecía tener una sonrisa en los labios y Sebastian olvidó por un momento el dolor que sentía, para así poder imitarlo.

_Porque aunque la verdad puede variar,_

_Este barco conducirá nuestros cuerpos a salvo hasta la orilla._

Y con fragante el olor de las flores en el aire, el sol radiante de la mañana rosando su piel, el sonido pacifico del agua moviéndose en el rio, su mano aferrada a la de Kurt; sin saber nada del mundo y esperando que adonde fuera que fueran, pudieran ser felices; Sebastian cerró los ojos. Kurt fue lo último que vio y lo último en lo que pensó.

-Espérame, Kurt.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy triste? ¿Muy malo? Déjenmelo saber.<em>

_Notas:_

_1. Nombré algunas cosas en la historia de las que tal vez Sebastian y Kurt no saben el nombre (atardecer, noche, bote, etc.), para que así fuera más fácil para el lector._

_2. La razón de la muerte de Kurt podría deberse a un tumor cerebral._

_3. Sé que es casi imposible que las bellotas (incluso si son venenosas) produzcan una muerta prácticamente instantánea como la de Sebastian, pero fue necesario para la historia. Lo siento por eso._

_4. Al decir sus últimas palabras a Sebastian, Kurt no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que éstas podrían causar. Y Sebastian, al verse solo en un mundo que no conocía, decidió seguir a Kurt a la muerte._

_5. En cuanto a los sueños, creo que es bastante claro que eran memorias de cuando ambos chicos eran pequeños, pero manifestadas como sueños._

_6. Obviamente cambié algo de la letra de la canción para que se ajustara a la historia (como "ella" por "el" y así); y espero que no me maten por haberla traducido._

_7. Creo que ya lo saben, pero la canción que cantó Sebastian es la versión francesa de "Estrellita Dónde estás"._

_8. Lamento toda la tragedia y el Sebangst lol_

_Si aun tienen alguna otra duda, no teman dejarme un mensaje._

_Una vez más, me gustaría que me dijeran sus opiniones._

_-Annie c:_


End file.
